Big Brother Little Brother
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: Sasuke feels that his father likes Itachi better than him, and Itachi feels that too, so he tries to put an end to it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people here is the thing, if you know me. You know that I hate Sasuke. But for some strange reason, being the strange person that I am. I love Mini Sasuke. And I love Itachi and Sasuke's childhood. So this is what this story is about. Oh and they have a pet too well it is mainly Itachi's but she likes Sasuke too, if you want to know what the pet looks like then look on my profile page. Ok enjoy…**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny morning in the Uchiha household, Itachi who had came in late from a mission last night was having a lay in, his pet Zuki lying in a basket that hangs off the back of his bed was sleeping too. She joins him with missions. And she gets tired too.

Itachi was fast asleep when suddenly he heard his bedroom door, open slowly. He heard footsteps slowly approach his bed. Getting closer and closer until…

"Ni-san" a little voice said making him jump a bit. He turned around to see his little brother standing beside his bed.

Itachi yawns and faces him still laying down. "What is it Sasuke?" he groans still tired.

Sasuke sat on his bed but not too close to Itachi, he didn't feel he earned that right yet. He started fiddling with his fingers. "Um do you think that you could maybe um…" he tried to get his words out but couldn't.

Itachi knew what he was going to say, "I'll help you train later Sasuke"

Shocked, Sasuke looked up at his older brother. He then gave a small smile "Ok then" although Sasuke didn't sound happy, deep down he was thrilled, that answer was almost better than saying he will help him train now.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair then closed his eyes, Sasuke still sat on the bed was looking around his brother's bedroom. All of a sudden Zuki hopped out of her basket and sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke laughed and started stroking her. Itachi noticing that Sasuke was still there, sat up and looked at his little brother.

Sasuke notices Itachi looking at him and quickly turns his attention to Zuki, he then slowly looked back at his brother who was now stretching. "Well congratulations Sasuke, you got me up" Itachi joked getting up.

"Sorry Ni-san" Sasuke says feeling bad. "That's ok, I was hungry anyway" he smiled at his young sibling and started to get dressed. Sasuke didn't really want to watch his brother change so he just kept looking at Zuki who was curled up in a ball on his lap.

Itachi finished and picked up Zuki so Sasuke could get off the bed. They both exit the bedroom and head for the kitchen, "So what will you teach me Ni-san?" Sasuke asked sounding happier than before. Itachi shrugged "Who knows"

Sasuke wasn't as thrilled with that answer, when the enter the kitchen their mother was washing up. "Morning mother" Itachi say walking past her. Sasuke stopped at his mother. "Morning mother" he copied but kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning boys, oh Itachi your father would like to talk to you" she says to Itachi who is in the fridge. "What about?"

"About last nights mission" she replied. Itachi rolled his eyes and walked into the lounge where father was sat around the table reading the paper.

"You wanted to see me father?" Itachi asked sitting cross legged opposite his father at the table.

"Ah yes Itachi, now I had a good report from your mission last night, good job son! Keep it up" his father says smiling for once. Itachi sighed, and went back to the kitchen. "What did he want Ni-san?" Sasuke asked sat at the kitchen table with mother and Zuki.

"He just wanted to say good job for my mission last night" Itachi says returning to the fridge. Sasuke looked down, a bit sad about something.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" his mother asked. "Nothing…" and with that he slowly left the kitchen. Itachi joined his mother at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Itachi, once you finished go see if your brother is ok" she asked getting up to wash the dishes she just used. "Ok, ok" he replies taking a bite of his cereal. He then whispers to Zuki. "Go see if he is ok"

Zuki meows and runs to Sasuke's bedroom. She scratches at his door to try and slide it open, eventually she succeeds and enters the room. Sasuke is sat on his bed facing his window. Zuki jumps on his bed and snuggles up next to him.

Sasuke smiles at her but then returns to his sad expression. He sighs,

"Why doesn't father ever say good job to me?" Sasuke asked himself. Zuki jumped on his shoulder, like she normally does with Itachi. She started rubbing her head in his neck. Sasuke laughed a picked her up.

Itachi came in to his bedroom, "Sasuke are you alright?" he asked sitting on the other side of hid bed. Sasuke nodded then said "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you kinda left the kitchen a bit down, what's up?" Itachi asked calling Zuki over with his hand.

"Well its just…Father always says good job to you, no matter what you do. He never says it to me" Sasuke explained sounding like he was going to cry. Itachi chuckled "Is that all?"

Sasuke looked up feeling embarrassed that his older brother thought his problem was so small. He blushed a tiny bit then pouted. Puffing out his cheeks.

"What do you mean is that all?" he asked turning to his brother. But as he turned Itachi poked him in the forehead. "Ow…"

"Never mind, Would you like to go train now?" he asked trying to cheer Sasuke up. Sasuke had a smile form on his face and he nodded. "Alright then," Itachi says getting up and heading out of the room.

In his head he thought _"Why does father keep doing this? Always making Sasuke feel less important than me, it has to end"_

**That's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Itachi and Sasuke were walking to the training field. "So Sasuke, what would you wish to learn today?" Itachi asked which shocked Sasuke, not only was Itachi even with him today, but he is actually asking what he would like to learn.

Sasuke started to think about it, "I'm not sure…I want something really cool!" he smiled, Itachi chuckled in reply, "They are all cool Sasuke"

"That's not what I meant, you know like something powerful" he started to get excited just thinking about it. They both enter the training field, Itachi smiled and started to think, "Well there is one move I can show you" Itachi says getting ready to demonstrate, Sasuke stepped back.

Itachi jumped high in the air and demonstrated this move where you jump then spin, while throwing kunai. He landed perfectly, and all the kunai hit the targets. Sasuke was amazed, "Alright! You got em all, but now its my turn" Sasuke began to walk over to the spot Itachi was in. "Be careful Sasuke" his older brother said smiling.

Sasuke messed it up to begin with, he spun then jumped which caused him to lose his balance in the air. He crashed onto the ground. Itachi rushed over to his injured brother, who was holding his leg. He was trying to be brave and not cry.

"Sasuke, you were supposed to jump Then spin, are you alright?" Itachi asked carefully holding his injured leg. Sasuke winced at the pain. Itachi sighs and lifts him onto his back. "Well I guess that's it for today"

Sasuke looked sad, the first time he and Itachi were training together, and he gets hurt before they even start. Sasuke was silent the whole way home. Just clinging on to his brother. Itachi broke the silence by saying "Do you want ice cream? Or would you prefer to get your leg treated?"

"Um…would we still be able to get ice cream afterwards?" Sasuke shyly asked. Itachi thinks about it.

"Alright, We can bring Zuki along too" Itachi smiled back at his little brother, who smiled in return. "Does Zuki like ice cream?" Sasuke asked thinking about it.

"Who knows, she eats anything" Itachi chuckled. They both return home, they enter the kitchen where their mother was, she was shocked to see Sasuke's leg bruised up. She gasps "Sasuke, what happened?" she says lifting him from Itachi's back. "I tripped while training" he smiled.

Itachi stood there feeling a little guilty, Zuki jumped up on Itachi's shoulder, he smiled and petted her. "Well be careful please" she says putting ice on his leg. Itachi starts to walk out of the kitchen, "Ni-san, we are still going for ice cream aren't we? Sasuke asks sounding worried that he forgot.

Itachi smiled and nods while leaving he bumps into his father. "Itachi where have you been?"

"I was out training with Sasuke" Itachi explained which his father didn't seem to approve of.

"Itachi you have more important things to do than play with your brother!" he says anger in his eyes. Itachi didn't like what he said.

"You should be training for missions, now come on, your coming with me" he says getting ready to walk out the front. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go train" his father says leaving the door. Itachi was shocked that he didn't get a say in this, he turned and saw his younger brother in the kitchen looking sad.

Itachi sighed and walked out but he told Zuki to stay behind today, to play with Sasuke. Sasuke was sat at the kitchen table, with his mother bandaging his leg up. He sighs.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Does this hurt?" his mother asks loosening her grip on his leg.

"No, its just that…Ni-san was going to get ice cream with me" he says while Zuki jumps next to him.

"Well you still have Zuki, she will keep you company, and I'm here if you need me" she smiled and kissed his forehead. "There you go, all better" she walks back to the sink to wash up. Sasuke smiled a little, then walked to his bedroom, Zuki following.

He went and sat on his bed cross-legged so that Zuki could sit in his lap, he had to move her slightly cos she was on his bad leg. She meowed and started licking his leg, trying to make it feel better. Sasuke laughed at the licking, and picked her up. "Well we can go get ice cream with mother cant we Zuki?" he asked the small animal as it meowed in return.

Sasuke ran back in the kitchen, "Mother, can we go get some ice cream?" he asked in the sweetest voice possible. His mother couldn't refuse, she laughs "Alright, come on then" she says holding his hand as they leave the house.

Later they are sat on a bench licking their ice creams. Sasuke had vanilla, Zuki had chocolate and Sasuke's mother had strawberry. Sasuke sat there enjoying his ice cream, when his thoughts turned to Itachi. And how he wished that it was him he was eating ice cream with.

Sasuke laughed at Zuki who had managed to get ice cream on her forehead. He uses a napkin to wipe it off for her.

Once they finished they went back home, "Mother when will Ni-san return?" Sasuke asked putting Zuki on the floor. "Soon, he wont be in late don't worry"

Sasuke gave a small smile and started to head for his room but is stopped.

"Sasuke, there is going to be a storm tonight ok, so if your scared just say" his mother explained. Sasuke felt stupid when she said that, only cos it was true, he was scared of storms.

As he walked to his room he thought _"That's ok Ni-san will return by then I have nothing to worry about"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was getting later and later, and Itachi had not returned yet. As Sasuke stared out of his window, he could see the clouds coming over. This frightened him already, he could tell it was going to be a big storm.

Zuki jumped next to him and looked out the window, she too was upset that Itachi was not home. Sasuke sighed and rested his chin in his hands. Looking up at the cloud filled sky.

Suddenly fear struck Sasuke, he could hear thunder. He was trembling a bit and headed for his bed. He sat in bed allowing Zuki to tuck in with him. He could use all the protection he could get. Sasuke's mother came in which startled him a bit.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" she asked sounding concerned. Sasuke gave a weak smile and nodded. He don't know why he nodded, he was terrified at this stage. Suddenly a huge thunder came over the house, Sasuke screamed and hid under his covers.

His mother chuckled and pulled the covers off of him, she pulled him in for a hug, he had tears coming out of his eyes. He felt weak. Zuki started licking him. "You said Ni-san would be back" Sasuke says holding his mother.

"I know, but I guess he is doing late night training today, now its late, try and go to sleep" she says tucking him into bed again. She kisses him on the forehead and leaves his room.

An hour went by, and the storm was still going. Sasuke was really scared. He was squeezing the life out of Zuki every time he heard thunder. Suddenly he heard the front door open. He heard father's voice,

He heard a muffled "Good job Itachi, that's my boy"

Sasuke felt down again. He then heard "Is Sasuke asleep?"

"I don't know, I doubt it the way this storm is going" he heard his mother say. "That boy needs to grow up!" his father said quite loud.

Sasuke had tears forming in his eyes on what his father just said about him. Suddenly he heard footsteps heading for his room. He hid his head under the covers. Sasuke heard Zuki meow meaning someone just entered the room.

He then felt weight on his bed. "Sasuke…" he heard a voice whisper, he knew it was Itachi but still didn't respond. Another sound of thunder was heard making Sasuke jump. Giving away that he was still awake. He came from under his covers and looked at his brother.

Itachi could tell from his eyes that he had been crying. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke shrugged looking down, Itachi felt guilty about leaving Sasuke today. He pulled him in for a hug rubbing circular motions on Sasuke's back. Comforting the small raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I know I said we could go for ice cream but …."

"Its not that" Sasuke interrupted, Itachi looked at him confused. "Its father"

This shocked Itachi even more,

"He always favours you, he only says good things about you" even when its you who is in the wrong, you are still praised for it" Sasuke says sounding annoyed about it.

Itachi knew that everything Sasuke said was true. Zuki meowed and jumped on Itachi's shoulder.

"Well, I will make it up to you some…"

A huge loud thunder came right over the house, Sasuke screamed Itachi quickly hugged him to try and stop the shouting. Their father came storming in. "Sasuke! Stop that ridiculous screaming now! Its just thunder! Grow up!" he shouted and stormed out.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was scared of now, the thunder or his father. Even Zuki hid from the shouting. Itachi frowned at his father's behaviour.

_"This is going to end soon!" _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a terrifying night for Sasuke. He awakens slowly to a quiet sunny morning. He gives a big yawn and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes. He stares around his room. After remembering the thing his father said last night. He growls and gets out of bed.

He walks out of his bedroom, and slowly makes his way down the hallway. Normally he sees Itachi every morning but he didn't feel like it today. Instead he went straight to the kitchen where is mother and father were.

Sasuke gulped the moment he saw his father, but it was too late to turn around. "Morning mother, morning…father" he shyly says taking a seat at the table. "Morning Sasuke" his mother says at the sink.

"Morning son" his father says reading the paper not sounding happy, but it surprises Sasuke at first that his father even acknowledged him. "Sasuke, is Itachi up yet?" his mother asked him.

"I'm not sure" he replies, his father puts down his paper, which catches Sasuke's attention.

"Will you go check please son?" his father asked calmly. Sasuke gave a small a smile and nodded.

He ran to Itachi's bedroom, and slowly opened the door. The door squeaked a bit, which wakes up Zuki. She sees Sasuke and runs over to him meowing. She jumps on his shoulder, he smiled and pets her. He then turns his attention to the bed. Where Itachi was laying in.

"Ni-san?…Itachi" Sasuke says getting louder. Itachi groans and turns around to look at him. He yawns.

"Yeah"

"I think mother and father wants you" he says sitting on Itachi's bed. "You think?" he questions, making sure that he has to get up. "Well they asked me to see if you were awake, so I guess so"

Itachi sighs, and gets up to get changed. Sasuke found one of Zuki's toys and threw it so she would chase it. Zuki's eyes went huge as she chased the toy around flicking it to places then chasing it again. At one stage she got to frisky and ran up Itachi's leg. Clawing her way to his shoulder.

"OW! Zuki!" he shouted while chuckling. Sasuke laughed and walked out of the bedroom with Itachi following. They both enter the kitchen. "He is here father" Sasuke says sitting down at the table.

"Itachi I have something important I want to say to you" his father says looking very serious.

"Er Sasuke, will you go to your room for a bit" his mother suggested as she helps him up from the table. Sasuke looking confused could only reply with a nod. Itachi whispered to Zuki to go with him. But she refused for once.

Sasuke walked to his bedroom and sat on his bed looking out the window. 45 minutes later Sasuke had fallen asleep. And was awaken by Itachi who was sat next to him with Zuki, gently shaking him awake. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and smiled at Itachi who didn't look as happy.

"What's wrong Ni-san?"

"Sasuke…I'm afraid that Father and Mother are going away for a while, and they have left me to take care of you"

"What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked looking confused, which surprises Itachi. "You…You don't mind?".

"Of course not, I mean you are my big brother!" Sasuke smiled at Itachi which earned him a smile back. Itachi didn't know why, but hearing his younger brother say that, made him feel like he was a success at being an older brother. At this point the wouldn't do anything or let anybody hurt Sasuke.

**Sorry for taking so long with the update, You know school and all that. But it's the weekend now so I should be able to update quite a lot. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So when are they leaving?" Sasuke asked Itachi who were both sat at the kitchen table. "Later today" he replied.

"How long are they going for?"

"A couple of days"

"So they will come back in two days?" Sasuke kept asking which started to annoy Itachi. He smirked at Sasuke. "Why is it that you seem so happy that mother and father are going away?"

"I'm not!…I was just wondering" he pouted looking down at the table. Itachi chuckled while looking at the clock which announced 11:30 in the morning. He yawned and buried his head in his arms that were folded on the table.

"Huh? Hey Ni-san are you ok?" Sasuke asked wondering what his brother was doing. He could only hear a muffled response which sounded like yeah. He looked around the kitchen thinking that there was something missing. He thought about it then realised. "Hey Ni-san"

"hmm"

"Where's Zuki?" Sasuke asked which made Itachi raise his head and look around a bit. He didn't see her in the kitchen "Zuki!" he called out seeing if she would appear from that. But she never did.

He frowned and looked at Sasuke "I don't know…come to think of it I haven't seen her all morning" Itachi says with a little concern in his voice. He gets up and heads to his room with Sasuke following. He enters the bedroom and looks around. She wasn't in her basket or in any of the cupboards.

Itachi began to worry, and checked Sasuke's room, but she wasn't there either. After half an hour of searching Zuki was no where to be found. Itachi and Zuki are always together, one never leaves the house without the other. Except if Zuki was told to.

He opened the front door and shouted "Zuki!" to see if she would come. But she never. Itachi sighed and walked back in looking very sad. Sasuke felt sorry for Itachi, he knew exactly how close the two are. "Ni-san…maybe we could go out and look for her" he suggested.

Itachi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Not today, we have to stay in today until father and mother leave, and even then it will be too late for you to go out" Itachi explained. "Oh…"

Clouds were starting to form over the village. Sasuke grew scared because he knew what dark clouds meant. A storm. Itachi was now really worried, not just for Sasuke, but if Zuki was outside she would be caught in the storm.

Its ok Sasuke, the storm wont hurt you, I'm here too so there is nothing to worry about" Itachi's comforting words helped. And Sasuke went and hugged Itachi.

Later that day the storm was getting worse, Itachi and Sasuke were sat at the window watching the rain, with Sasuke sat in Itachi's lap. Itachi covered Sasuke's ears when there was thunder. Every now and again Itachi would go to the front door to see if Zuki wanted to come in. but she wasn't there.

Itachi brought them some snack foods for them to eat while watching the storm. Sasuke was eating non stop. Itachi laughed "Sasuke you shouldn't eat so much you will get fat" he says poking Sasuke in the side, earning a giggle from him.

"Sasuke! Itachi we're leaving now!" Their mother shouted as they were about to leave. Sasuke looked worried "Your going in this storm?"

"No don't worry, we're stopping at the Hokage's office, then we will leave when the storm lifts ok? Be good you two bye" she says leaving.

"Well Sasuke…Two days together, just you and me" Itachi says smiling down at his young sibling. "Yep…hey if it's a nice day tomorrow can we go train?" Sasuke asks giving him a puppy dog smile.

He chuckled "Ok, but we have to find Zuki as well ok?" he asks Sasuke who nods. "Yeah ok, as long as I get some training done then it ok with me" He smiled. "Just don't kill yourself before you even start" Itachi joked which made Sasuke puff out his cheeks. "Very funny Ni-san"

"_Well at least Sasuke is safe from father for now, but that doesn't change the fact that something must be done"_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry I took a while to update. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening, Itachi and Sasuke were still watching the storm. Itachi yawned and looked at the time. "Sasuke I think its time for your bath now don't you?" he asks smiling down at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

Itachi nodded and Sasuke went to go run his bath. He ran it then got out of his clothes and got in. he grabbed the sponge and started to scrub himself. A few minutes later Itachi knocked on the door "Sasuke are you alright in there?"

Sasuke blushed slightly hoping that he wouldn't come in. "Er yeah" he replied and sighed in relief when he heard Itachi walk down the hall. He quickly finished up and got out. He dried himself off and got changed.

When he left the bathroom, he went to the lounge where he and Itachi were originally sat. but Itachi wasn't there. "Ni-san!" he called out, "I'm in the bedroom Sasuke!" he heard a reply. Sasuke went to Itachi's bedroom where he was laid on the bed.

"The storm has finished" was all that Itachi said. Sasuke looked out the window and saw that it was true. "That's good…Ni-san are you ok?" he asked nervously, he doesn't really go into conversation about emotion with his brother much.

Itachi nodded "Its nothing really except, I'm just worrying about Zuki. She has been missing all day" he says getting up and looking out the window.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sure she will come back tomorrow" Sasuke tried to use comforting words for his older brother. Like Itachi does for him when he is upset.

"Yeah…I hope she does" Itachi yawned and got back on his bed. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed facing Itachi and gave him a small smile. Itachi chuckled, " I think it may be time for someone's bedtime" Itachi smiles at Sasuke.

Sasuke yawned and nodded. He got off the bed and headed for the door. He then looked back at his brother who hadn't budged. Itachi sees Sasuke and gives him a questioning look. "What's up?"

"Are…Aren't you coming with me…to say goodnight?" Sasuke blushed a little, embarrassed about the question.

"Oh!…Yeah sure ok" he smiled and got up to follow his little brother. Sasuke ran into his room and jumped onto his bed and quickly got under his covers. He watched Itachi walk up to his bed and tuck Sasuke in. he then gave him a quick peck on the forehead before rustling his hair.

"Goodnight Ni-san"

"Night Sasuke"

Itachi shut Sasuke's door and headed for his own bedroom. He got dressed onto his night shorts and vest. He laid in his bed, noticing the empty basket at the other end. He sighs and begins to wonder where Zuki might of gone.

Itachi really couldn't stand the thought if anyone has captured Zuki, all the things they could make her do. Itachi couldn't do that, if he didn't go find her now, he could be putting the whole Uchiha clan in danger. As Itachi was fighting this mental battle in his head. He failed to notice Sasuke tip toeing towards Itachi's bed.

"Ni-san?…"

"Wha! Sasuke what are you doing up? Your supposed to be in bed" Itachi says showing Sasuke a tone of voice that shows he is in charge at the moment.

"I cant sleep…"

Itachi sighed and did the thing with his hand to get Sasuke to come here. Sasuke climbed on the bed and crawled towards Itachi. Once he got there he was greeted with a small poke to the forehead. Sasuke laughed then looked at the basket.

"Hmm…I wonder where she even is, I mean she cant of gone far could she?" Sasuke asked Itachi who was in a daydream like state. "Ni-san?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure she is around" he yawns "We will look for her tomorrow"

"Ok…er N-san?"

"Hmm"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Sasuke asked sounding embarrassed but scared at the same time. Itachi was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He eventually sighed "Sure…" he moves over on the bed so Sasuke had room. Not that he needed much though considering his size.

"I'm defiantly sure we will find her tomorrow Ni-san" was the last thing Sasuke said before drifting off to sleep next to his brother who only chuckled at that. They both fell asleep. And are both hoping that they find their pet tomorrow. But both have different reasons.


End file.
